


Interlude 2: The University Letters

by summerbutterfly



Series: Yoshiwara [3]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Original Character(s), Prostitution, Sexual Content, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Correspondence post-graduation.  A glimpse into Erik's life in Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude 2: The University Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crescentium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescentium/gifts).



> Part 3 of Yoshiwara. Warning for an unhappy ending.

_10 January 1904_

_My dearest Erik,_

_It is hard to believe six months have passed since we last saw each other. I hope this letter finds you well. Naturally, I was saddened you were unable to attend the wedding, but both Emmeline and I would like to express our sincerest thanks for your monetary contribution to our post-nuptial expenses. We recently moved into our own flat, but what I don't think I told you is that I am now apprenticing at my father's clinic. Father is keen on me taking over the practice some day, and has started teaching me everything he knows. So far, I'm a bit crap, yet Emmeline is convinced I'll learn. She is far more optimistic than Father, but I suppose he wouldn't have taken me on if he didn't see some potential._

_On the subject of Emmeline well...I know that I originally expressed many misgivings regarding my impending marriage, but I am delighted to say I was wrong. Marriage was not an end, but the beginning of a wonderful partnership with a wonderful woman. Emmeline is full of surprises. In fact, she took great delight in viewing the "honeymoon folio" you sent, even suggesting we try some of the...more interesting poses? I can say with great certainty I had feared the opposite, so I am in no way saddened that our private time has become quite playful and mischievous. You would heartily approve, I think._

_Please give your father our regards and best wishes for the New Year. He is invited to our home with you any time you come back to the Continent As for you, I know you must have news to share. Have you been to visit your nocturnal friend? Are his dimensions what you remember? How is University? I look forward to your reply._

_With you always in my thoughts._

_Your dear friend,_

_Johann_

*****  
 _1 February, 1904_

_My darling Johann,_

_I hope this letter finds you, well or otherwise, as my last post to you seems to have gone astray. It returned to my residence a few days ago, but knowing that you have procured a new domicile, I suppose that explains the confusion._

_To answer your lascivious question- yes, I have been to visit my 'nocturnal friend' on several occasions, and his 'dimensions' remain well within the range of pleasurable. We, too, have explored the drawings of your folio, and we have gotten up to all kinds of mischief. Did you know there is a special way of tying ropes that can add a considerable amount of excitement to an evening? Remind me to send you some instructions. As for life at University, it is as one might expect. With all that is going on in the world, there is some skepticism toward myself and the other foreigners currently in the languages programme, but we manage, and I am currently adding Mandarin to my list of languages. I decided it was necessary after a recent trip to Shanghai--_

"When you wound up with the wrong gender of prostitute?" Brad's smooth voice interrupted his thoughts as he rested his chin on Erik's shoulder. His fingers combed through Erik's tangled mane of hair, half possessive, half soothing. "I thought you enjoyed yourself, my little Brat Prince." 

"Shut it." Erik did his best to cast Brad a disparaging glare. "Also, who gave you permission to read my personal letters? You're overstepping your bounds."

"Bounds?" Brad murmured. He kissed the side of Erik's neck. "You said you didn't want bounds. That's why you bought me out of my contract." 

"Yes, but I reserve the right invoke them when it comes to my personal affairs." Erik brushed away a wandering hand. "This letter is none of your business."

Brad withdrew, a crooked smile on his lips. "Is this the part when I start begging you for forgiveness?"

"Don't be dramatic. I'm not angry, I just want to finish this." 

"Fine. Would you like me to set up the futon while you do so, your highness?"

"Yes, if you would." 

Brad moved away to the other side of the room.

Erik inked his pen.

_\---when father took me there on business. A fascinating city, and a fascinating tongue. Very nuanced. But not so far from Japanese that I don't think I can learn it. That will bring my total to five, Johann. It looks like I will be linguistically surpassing you after all._

_As for visits, I have spoken to Father, and it looks like we will be returning to the Continent for Easter which, quite honestly, sounds delightful. I miss German food. It's not that Japanese food is terrible, but it will be nice to have a traditional, homeland meal. And, since I know you will ask, I don't believe my friend will be visiting with me. He has his duties here, and time away just isn't possible._

_In the meantime, enjoy your apprenticeship and your beautiful wife. However, keep in mind I_ very much _look forward to seeing you and I expect that the two of us will be able to make time for our gentlemanly activities._

_Always yours,_

_Erik_

Blowing gently, Erik set the parchment aside and made his way over to the futon. 

Brad was already there, naked and waiting. "Finished?" 

"Yes." Erik let Brad untie his yukata. "Do you feel like fucking?"

"It's still strange to hear you ask." Brad pressed a warm kiss to Erik's sternum. "But yes, I could fuck. Or...you could fuck me." 

Erik raised an eyebrow. "You want to bottom? Not that I'm complaining. You just don't often offer."

"I do when I want to take someone's mind off their other lover." 

Hands parted Erik's legs. 

Erik sucked in a sharp breath. "You sound jealous, Brad Crawford." 

"Jealousy is not an emotion I have much use for." 

"Are you sure about that?" 

"Quite."

"Mmmm, well, just in case you are, you should know that Johann was my roommate. That's all." 

"Sure it is." 

Brad's mouth drew closer. Erik shivered, tangling his fingers in Brad's hair. A warm exhalation against his cock made his abdomen clench, and he groaned as Brad parted his lips.

 

Brad pushed him down, pressing him into the thin mattress. 

Tongue laved him. Sharp teeth scraped him. Damp fingers slid into his ass, and Erik arched, gasping. 

"Brad!" 

Suction turned to kisses as Brad looked up. "What?"

"You can't be doing things like that if you want me to top you." 

"Like what? Like this?" 

Brad's tongue did something wicked and Erik squirmed. 

"Nnnggh, yes. I'll come if you keep that up." 

"Oh? Where's that legendary stamina you've always been so proud of?"

It was a cheeky dig, not unlike him, but Erik frowned anyway. "You've certainly gotten bold."

"You told me you liked a partner who spoke up."

"Doesn't mean you're allowed to insult my prowess." Erik pushed Brad back with the sole of his foot. "Turn over."

Brad smirked. "No." 

Erik licked his lips. "You..."

"Changed my mind."

Brad's eyes were dark as his fingers slid back into Erik's ass.

Erik took a deep breath. 

****

 

_25 February 1904  
My dearest Johann,_

_It has been a month since our last correspondence. My letter has not been returned this time, but never the less, I feel compelled to scold you. Surely being an apprentice physician and making love to your amazing wife cannot be taking all of your time!_

_All kidding aside, I thought I'd update you on something that might be of interest. My nocturnal friend has joined me in a small, off-campus residence near the university. It turns out, he was available for purchase, so I made an offer. Father, in his way, expressed some concern over the sum, but I assured him it was the new accommodation that was so costly, and not anything else. I don't think he much cared as he shrugged it off and hasn't brought it up since._

_However,_ I _bring it up because now I have a chance to explore the erotic arts again on a nightly basis and, oh my friend. The things I have learnt put my university education to absolute shame. In addition to being well-proportioned, Brad is amazingly innovative and I don't think it has ever been the same twice. So delightful. The pervert in me is almost satisfied._

_Also, you should know, our plans for Easter are coming together. We will be arriving the day before and staying through the following weekend. We will be at Mother's residence, so no need to leave a card. You have an open invitation to call. (Mother will not be there. She is traveling in France.)_

_All my best to you and yours. Keep yourself warm in these late winter months._

_Always yours,_

_Erik_

****

"Keep yourself warm?" Brad's words were hot against Erik's ear. "What about you, my Prince? Are you warm tonight?"

Erik squirmed. The weight of Brad's hands kept him effectively immobilized, his knees almost touching the mattress over his head. 

Brad swiveled his hips. "Well?"

Erik licked his lips. "I could be warmer..."

****

He heard the click of Brad's sandals on the stairs long before he opened the door. Ensconced at the kotatsu, Erik continued to copy his Chinese text.

"Still raining?" he asked as the door opened. 

"Drizzling." Brad set his shoes, and umbrella aside. Erik made no secret of his admiration when Brad's overcoat followed. "You have a letter."

"Really?"

"Yes, from Africa."

"Africa..." Interest piqued, Erik tapped the end of his calligraphy brush against his lip. "I don't know anyone in Africa."

"Well, that's the postmark." Brad walked over and dropped it on the table. "So apparently you do." 

"Hmmm." Never one for etiquette, Erik opened the letter with his fingers. "I wonder which of the delicate little noblemen of Rosenkreuz got duped into going to Af..."

Erik stopped. 

The letter wavered for a moment, then went still. 

_18 March 1904_

_My dearest friend,_

_I suppose the postmark on this correspondence has already given away the obvious, but should it be illegible, I regret to say I am not going to be able to meet you over the Easter holiday. An old army friend of Father's recently came calling. Apparently, there has been some trouble in one of the colonies, and they were looking for additional physicians to travel with the military personnel. Father is unable to leave the clinic, so I have gone in his stead._

_I am due home mid-July, at which time I hope Emmeline and I will be able to see you. I promise we'll provide German food._

_Until then, keep yourself and your nocturnal friend in good health._

_Your humble, affectionate servant,_

_Johann_

Erik put the letter back in the envelope. 

"News?" Brad asked.

"No." Erik tucked the envelope in the back of the text. "Would you like some tea?"

"Certainly," Brad said, and left it alone.

****

_9 April 1904_

_Ullstein, you are a scoundrel. A Surely you knew your post would reach me at a point too late for me to change my plans! Did you_ intend _for me spend my week alone? In that drafty, miserable old monstrosity my parents call an estate? Oh Johann, you are so cruel! Seven lonely nights with nothing but my own touch. My own hands, Johann! As skilled as I am, I could not make myself come the way you do, though I cannot say I didn't try ._

_I have returned to Japan. I await your reply, in which I know there will be a better explanation as to why you would leave me so unsatisfied after so much anticipation._

_Your jilted plaything,_

_Erik_

_29 April 1904_

_Erik,_

_Please be careful what you say! My mail is opened and searched as part of protocol, so there are more eyes than mine reading your words._

_I offer my apologies again for the abrupt change of plans. I had every intention of meeting you at the station when you arrived, but I was truly given no choice in the matter. Believe me, I'd rather be home. The raids seem to have subsided but I still have my hands full. Lots of ill and wounded. And the weather here is absolutely dreadful, which isn't helping._

_I'd write more, but dinner hour is almost over. Please keep me in your thoughts. You are in mine._

_Again, I'm sorry, Erik._

_Yours,_

_Johann_

****

Willem Von Ostermann eyed his son. "No."

"But Father..."

"No." Willem set his reading glasses aside. "I am not funding it."

"But Father!"

"Erik." In an unusual display of anger, Willem smacked his hand against the desk. 

Erik flinched, shrinking as his father stood.

"I have said as much as I am saying on this matter, Erik. Return to your flat immediately. Also, know that I will be checking in with your professors to ensure you attend each and every class from now until the conclusion of term and if you do not, you allowance will be cut and you will move back into the dorms where you will not be able to engage so easily in your after-hours antics. Oh yes." Willem's eyes narrowed as his son winced. "I know about your trips to Yoshiwara. And the gambling dens. And the tea houses. I'd say I'm disappointed, but I suppose I should expect such things from a boy your age. And since it hasn't yet interfered with your education, I've allowed it. But you are on very dangerous ground, Erik. Now get out of my office and do not speak to me about this again."

Erik left without a word.

Willem Von Ostermann returned to his work.

****

On the table, ink smeared by exposure, a rumpled letter rested next to an empty cup, a stunted candle and half-smoked bowl of opium. 

Brad brushed Erik's hair to the side, fingertips grazing his pale cheek. His eyes scanned the hastily-scribbled words. 

_20 May 1904_

_My esteemed doctor,_

_I suppose your infraction can be forgiven this one time. After all, it sounds like you are in hell, which may or may not be appropriate retribution for abandoning me. Perhaps more than you deserve, for I know you to be rather soft-hearted, but still. Leaving your best friend in the lurch is a terrible offense._

_My ire aside, your last letter did move me. I feel for you, out there in the wilds, and so I asked my father for money for a visit. He turned me down, rather harshly I might add, and threatened to cut me off if I did not focus more on my studies. He doesn't seem to know yet about my nocturnal companion, and I suppose I should shape up before that is taken away from me, too (though I'd like to see him try). Anyway, I guess this means we will see each other upon your return to the Continent. I suppose I can wait. I am not happy, but somewhere I'm sure I can find some patience------------------------------_

The words trailed off into a jagged, black line.

Brad gently pushed the letter to the corner of the kotatsu. "My prince," he murmured. "It's time for bed."

"Mmmmm." A questing hand sought to push him away, but the owner didn't have the dexterity to complete the act. 

Brad wrapped his arms around Erik's chest. "Yes," he insisted. "You are drunk."

"Mmmmmm!" Erik's head lolled against Brad's chest. "I'm not done!"

"You are." Brad pulled Erik to his feet. "Besides, if you sleep at the table, you'll wake up with a sore back."

"But if I sleep with you, I wake up with a sore backside."

Brad raised an eyebrow.

Erik snickered, and opened one eye. "My father won't let me go to Africa."

"Is that what this is about?"

"What what is about?"

"Intoxicating yourself to the point of near-oblivion?"

"Fuck you," Erik slurred. "Or better yet, fuck me. I'm horny."

Brad sighed. "So vulgar." 

He laid Erik down on the bed. Still in his school clothes, he looked the way Brad imagined he might as a prep school student- innocent exterior just barely masking the rebellious boy within.

"Sex is not vulgar," Erik quipped. "It is a natural and pleasurable part of human existence. That's why we do it." Erik rubbed flat palms over covered nipples. "Isn't that right, Iroko?"

"You know I don't answer to that name."

"What, Iroko? That was your pleasure name, wasn't it?" 

"If you know the answer, why are you asking the question?"

Erik laughed. "So sensitive. Fine, we'll go to sleep. I'm removing my clothes though."

"Do whatever you'd like."

Brad disrobed down to his underthings and crawled under the sheets. Erik, on the other hand, made a drunken show of stripping naked, and staggering about the room before eventually landing on the bed.

And it wasn't long before Brad felt fingers lovingly tracing the curve of his ass. 

"Erik..."

"What, I can't even touch you now?"

"I didn't say that."

"And you won't. Because you like it when I play with you. When I lick and kiss and stroke your perfect ass."

Brad rolled over. "You and your mouth," he murmured. "Are you sure Johann was your roommate and not a client?"

"Dirty words from a dirty boy," Erik returned. "I'll let it slide this time, but only if you are a good little slut and open your legs. Or do I need to show you some Yen first?" 

Irritated, Brad found no endearment in the words. "There's no shame in fucking for money," he said coldly. "Especially not when someone gets as much pleasure out of it as you do."

"So I hired whores. You knew that. You were there."

"And then you went back home and were a whore yourself?"

" _Shut up._ " Erik's voice was like as slap. "You don't know what I did. You don't understand anything."

"I understand enough," Brad said. "I understand that the only difference between your whoring and mine was the exchange of actual currency. But in truth, Erik, we are not that different." 

Erik's jaw clenched. Uncaring, Brad turned away. He was half inclined to get up and go sleep in the main room, but the weather was still too damp and drafty for a night on nothing but a tatami. Besides, it was pretty much assured Erik wouldn't touch him tonight. Which was more or less what he wanted. 

Still, he stayed awake long after Erik had fallen asleep, listening to the rise and fall of Erik's breath.

****

_1 June 1904_

_Dear Mr. Von Ostermann,_

_Please forgive my unexpected correspondence, but your letters were found amongst my husband's things and I felt I should be the one to contact you first. Johann has passed away. There was a raid on his camp the night before last, and he was shot by an angry rebel. They tell me he did not suffer, but I'm sure that's what they tell all the wives. As if that will ease our grief when we learn that our beloved will never be returning home._

_Dr. Ullstein has gone to Africa to retrieve the body. We will hold the funeral upon his return, so if you can make it to the Continent, please come. I would never deny you the chance to pay your respects, so please don't feel uncomfortable. Johann always spoke fondly of you, and I consider you as much family as everyone else._

_Again, my sympathies. Johann was a good man and he will be deeply missed by both of us._

_Yours respectfully,_

_Emmeline Ullstein  
_


End file.
